Subject 05
by playercode0
Summary: A former veteran with no name, history or any other was kidnapped and brought to a facility from outer space that he will be experimented to many gruesome methods. But when he decided to kill everyone and destroy the facility, he made a name for himself in a small town to settled in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's morning on earth as everyone starting to wake up and do their daily routine, a man slowly woke up and went to the bathroom to wash up. His name is...well none of course, this man has no name, history, family and any particular life in his life. He was a former veteran or so people say he was, doesn't remember anything besides himself and his former job, was well built, black hair and red eyes.

The neighborhood he lived in is peaceful and the people are nice and friendly to him, soon he got out the bathroom and wore a white T-shirt with black jeans. He wasn't the type to stay indoors for too long so decided to go out and grab breakfast, after that he went on a stroll at the park. Unknowingly he was watched far behind a dense woods, the figure was watching him from a distance with reasons unknown, it began to follow while keeping it's cover by hiding at each tree it passes. As for him, hasn't even felt the slightest feeling he was being followed by an unknown being, as the day pass on he went back home to sleep while the being is still following him to his home.

As he slept, the being managed to get in and stare at him, soon it pulled out a communication device "Orders?" it said with a feminine voice "Capture it and bring it in…alive" said on the comm "Yes sir" soon it went to his side and use a syringe and continued to inject in him "Sleep tight, don't let the Floran bite" it said in a hushing tone, soon he was brought to the ship.

As the next day came, he felt his entire body sore "…?" he thought as he tried to get up but strangely for him he can't. Lifted his head to see he was tied to a metal bed and to his discomfort it felt painful, looking to see if he can use something to escape but was startled when he heard someone calling him "Hey" the same feminine voice called, looked around to see who it was but had trouble due to the fact the room's light was shining on him instead. Slowly it came walking towards him "Had a good sleep? Bet you did" it said with a sarcastic tone to him, he just shook his head meaning he didn't have a good sleep "Well atleast you're awake" slowly it showed it self. The being had leaves on top of its head, black eyes, had a slight curvy body meaning it was a female, green skin and wore a black armor with black leg guards. "So you have a name?" he shook his head meaning no "No name huh? Guess they were right, can you talk?" again he shook "What you can't talk? You can't be serious about that" nodded meaning that he literally can't talk.

She was a little surprise "Well, maybe I can help you with that" she went back into the shadows leaving him confused, after a minute or two she came back with a strange collar "This will help just hold still" she gently placed around his neck and set it on "Ok…try it out" he hesitated but wanted to see if it really works "H-hello?" this made him greatly surprised him. She smiled knowing he can talk again "Hi" she respond back playfully at him "…T-thank you…for helping me" he said gratefully and smiled, both of them were quiet for a moment then he spoke up "W-why am I…here and how?" he asked her "Well it's a long story really" she said nervously.

He looked at her oddly "Well…could atleast tell me your name?" she slowly smiled "Its Ronny Marmaduke and you are?" this made him look away "I…don't have one or even remember it" she was surprise to hear this "You don't? Like you're not serious right?" he kept his silence meaning he was serious. Slowly she was thinking something "How about…Desmond sounds?" slowly he smiled "I like it…thanks Ronny" both of them went quiet for a moment and soon heard footsteps running towards them "Mom you in here?!" a child like voice called out "I'm here sweetie" soon it reveal a small child running towards Ronny and tackled her "I found you!" she giggled as her mother proceeds to hug her daughter "Guess you did, what do you want sweetie?" she looked at her "I'm bored, so I came looking for you" she pouted making her giggle "Well I'll be there in a sec, just need to-" she was cut off by her daughter seeing a human tied to a metal bed "Whose that Mommy?" she asked.

Desmond looked at her nervously "H-hi there" she let go of her mother and went to his side "Hi! I'm Emily, me and my Mom are Floran" she told him "Floran?..well I'm human" this confused Emily "Human?...that's new, what's your name?" she wondered "Desmond, names Desmond" he replied gently. Then Ronny spoke "Okay sweetie, Mommy will be making dinner soon and I'll play with you later okay?" she kissed her daughter's forehead "Okay Mommy" then went back into another room, Desmond spoke up "Well…whatever you thinking you doing on me, just tell me what it is" Ronny sighed "I was assign to capture live specimen for the Apex, and that's you" Desmond didn't show any reaction to it, just kept a straight face "…when?" he asked "We're about to land no less than 30 minutes, sorry" she left him with his thoughts "Guess I'm gonna be lab rat myself…can't do much being tied down right now" soon he slowly closed his eyes and drift off to sleep.

In another room, Ronny was cooking while her daughter waited patiently "Mom" she asked "Yes sweetie?" her mother respond "Is he going to die when we get to that big white building?" this made her stopped for a moment "I…don't know sweetie" she lied "He's seem so nice, did he do something wrong?" Emily asked again "I honestly don't know, the Apex wanted a live human specimen. So I don't know" she replied as she was done cooking and putted on a plate "Here you go sweetie, Pearlpea Risotto just how you liked it" she served for her daughter and began eating it "Thanks Mom" she said between munches "You're welcome" she replied.

30 minutes later, Ronny's ship landed on Apex facility "We're here, S.A.I.L open the ship's door please" she asked "Yes ma'am" S.A.I.L replied as it opens the ship's door. As the doors open, it revealed there are 4 individual Apex waiting for them "Took your time Ronny, get the specimen" 2 other Apex went running inside to get Desmond "You do know I need to keep a low profile while capturing specimens Dr. Lance" she said a bit annoyed "Well I needed it quickly, My experiments are important" he said strictly making her a bit angry. Desmond was being escorted to the facility "…too bright" he said irritated by the bright sunlight in his eyes, this made Dr. Lance a bit suspicious "Strange…I thought he couldn't talk, care to explain Ronny?" Dr. Lance said while eyeing on her "Well how am I suppose to communicate with him? Hand gestures?" she answered back.

Dr. Lance went towards Desmond "And I assume you don't have a name human?" he looked at him "Desmond" he told his name "Desmond huh?...strangely enough your files said you don't have a name, ever in your entire life. Usually they called you…subject 05" this made Desmond's eyes wide and angered him "No one calls me that anymore" he menacingly to Dr. Lance who wasn't fazed by him "Bring him inside" Dr. Lance command and the two other Apex brought him inside. Lance turned to Ronny "Almost forgot, here's your payment and remember, don't let anyone know about this place got it" she nodded reluctantly but forced to accept it "Good, now leave" he left and she went back inside her ship, never seeing Desmond again.

Inside the facility there were many doctors, nurses, scientists and other staff members walking around doing their business. There arrived in small white room with nothing inside and locked him in it, Desmond sighed and went to sit at a corner waiting for something to happen. After about half an hour, a doctor with a nurse came to his room "Morning subject 05" Desmond looked at him "What do you want?" the nurse gave the doctor a chair and sat on it "We're here just to give you some questions and for you to answer them" he said calmly "fine" Desmond replied with a bit hesitation.

The doctor cleared his throat "Okay, first question is 'Do you have any family members?'" he shook "Second question, 'Do you have a spouse or any other relationship history?'" he shook "Third question, 'Do you have a name?'" he nodded "Tell us your name" he spoke up "Desmond" the doctor continued to write down everything "Last question, 'What occupation you used to work?'" Desmond spoke "Former Veteran" with that the doctor with the nurse left him alone again. He waited for hours and hours of time waiting for them to do something to him, after a while two staff members came in his room to escort him.

When he arrived in a surgical room, they locked both of his arms and legs to prevent him from doing anything. He could see Dr. Lance and other doctors with him wearing masks, his mouth was being wrapped by a leather belt "This is subject 05 being experimented for military purposes" Dr. Lance said to his tape recorder "We will begin experiment" after that he placed the tape recorder on the side of a table "Scalpel" as a doctor led him a scalpel "You won't be needing any painkillers, won't you?" this made Desmond's eyes wide and was breathing rather quickly, as the blade touched his skin and sliced him open making him scream but can't.

After being cut open, implanted, injected and sewed back up, he was breathing rather heavily and can't even move a muscle "Subject 05 is still breathing and alive, seems to immune to the virus that was injected in him" after that he stopped recording and looked at him in the eyes "Guess our work will be a success if he doesn't die yet, send him back to his room" with that said they dragged him back and threw him in. He was still breathing and also furious afterwards, they removed his collar and didn't even remove the belt on his mouth, but now he rather have it on him.

As time goes by his routine was being experimented, beaten up, locked inside a cold container, electrocuted on a chair and etc. He was in his room with dead cold eyes and the belt was still on him, for some reason he doesn't feel hungry, tired or thirsty. He learned that the virus he was injected with was called the space virus that could kill any living being but not him, his immune to it and it enhance his senses, reflexes, strength, endurance and mobility. And today he was planning to destroy the facility with everyone in it, soon 2 Apex staff came in and was about to grab him. He quickly killed them and locked the door as he slowly walked out of his room killing a guard in the process, he walked through to the hallways and saw many other staff members and shoot them on sight, leaving no survivors. Soon the facility went on lockdown and no one can get out, but that was the plan, every guard he saw he killed them with no hesitation and also grabbed their gear.

He walked through hallways and rooms just to see if he can find anyone that's responsible for every experiment they done, soon he made it to Dr. Lance's office and the last place to look. He kicked down the door shooting everyone else except Lance "P-please h-have mercy!" he cried out as Desmond slowly found his collar on Lance's table and wore it "…you don't get any from me, I'll make it quick for you" he aimed at Lance and shot him quickly on the head leaving him dead.

As the facility was burning to the ground, he opened the main facility door so he can get out. As he walked out, behind him was the facility slowly burning and destroyed to the ground. 2 weeks have passed the burnt down facility was all over the news saying that illegal experiments were being held by Apex and the owner Dr. Lance, saying that it was attacked by one of their experiments that manage to get out alive alone. Desmond was now at a small town with many other races buying whatever there can, he was wearing a black cloak and a black bandana to cover himself from other species so that he doesn't get any attention from anyone.

He walked pass many stalls and stopped by a food stall "Hi sir, need anything?" a female Floran asked him "Yes…can I have a hamburger, please?" she nodded and handed him what he wanted "That will be 45 pixels sir" Desmond let out a pouch and gave her pixels to pay his food "Thank you, have a good day" with that said he walked away from the stall waving goodbye to the female Floran. He ate his hamburger and walked through many crowds, as he was walking he saw five children that seems like bullying a yellow Avain and decided to help it "Come on get up bird brain!" said a boy Apex "Grh…leave me alone" said the girl Avian barely getting up "You should have known not to snitch us! Now what this is what you get!" as a boy Hylotl was about to punch her but stopped by Desmond "That's enough of you five kids" all of them looked at him "Let's get out of here!" said the boy Apex and ran away with his friends leaving him and the girl Avian.

He looked at the Avian and crouch down "Hey there, it's alright I'm not gonna hurt you" the girl Avain was nervous to say something but gathered the courage to talk "T-thank you s-sir" she said nervously "I'm Desmond, what's yours?" he said gently "Its Melisa Light" she told her name. He smiled "That's a nice name Melisa, where your parents at?" he asked "Oh…I don't have any parents, I'm an orphan" this made him surprise "…sorry I ask" he said feeling sympathy for her "Its okay…atleast you helped me with those bullies" she said gratefully to him "You welcome…I was wondering, which orphanage you stayed in?" he asked "Oh its not to far from here, come on I show you!" she said as she grabbed his arm and drag him.

When he arrived he could see it was a simple orphanage, flower beds at the window to water, tidy lawn area and etc "This seems simple to stay in, so wanna show me around?" Melisa nodded and proceeded to show him. Inside the building there were many children wondering around the place and a female Novakid came forward "Well hello there, I see that one of the little ones brought you here" she pointed at Melisa "Yeah and I saw her being bullied by a bunch of other kids and helped her out" he said. The female Novakid smiled "Well thank you for doing so, I'm Prim Bright and you're?" he let his hand out "Desmond, nice to meet you Prim" and both shake hands.

While he was there, Melisa showed him around the orphanage and to him it was just a simple tour. He could see that she was a bit clinging towards him for some reason but didn't mind it for a second later, he thought that she needed some company. They were now at the cafeteria eating together with the rest of the kids "So what were you doing at the market Desmond?" he finished eating his food and looked at her "Well you know what people do at markets, I was about to ask you the same thing" she looked away "I don't wanna talk about it…" he place his hand on her shoulder "I won't be mad at you" he said gently to her "…they said I snitched on them telling me that I told what they did yesterday" she finally said it "What happened yesterday?" he question "Mrs. Prim said that they stole the orphanage money at her office and demanded to give it back" she told him "So did they do it, gave it back I mean" she shook her head "No…they used it all up on buying for what they needed and it made her furious" she sighed "But one thing that doesn't make sense…why would they thought I snitched them in the first place" this grab his attention "Are you saying that someone framed you? That doesn't make any sense" she nodded "Yeah…I'm not the type to tell anybody because it might cause trouble, I just guess that someone frame me for it" he petted her head "Well…atleast you're okay now, they won't hurt you while I'm here" this made her smile and quickly hugged him surprisingly "Thank you" she said appreciate him for being concern and hugged back "Your welcome" he smiled knowing he did something right.

Time goes by and Desmond was about to leave but stopped by Melisa grabbing his arm tightly "Please don't go!" she pleaded "I have to Melisa, you know I can't stay here any longer" he asked nicely but she kept holding his arm, he crouch down "I could always visit you if I had the time" he said as he hugged her "Promise you will?" she said sadly "I promise I'll will come visit, now please let me go" Melisa let go of his arm and see Desmond slowly leaving the orphanage. But on his perspective, he wanted to bring her with him but decided to take some time to think.

It was midnight and Desmond was still walking around the small town, his a Vigilante and hunt down any criminal group he can find. When he came to this town, the place had many trouble before he came, conflict after conflict and he decided to put a stop to it. He killed every criminal and group organization he met, the people there were grateful to the unknown Vigilante keeping them safe from danger. No one knew who the Vigilante really was but its for the best for them not knowing, as he kept walking he could see a group of thugs trying to break in the orphanage. With that he quickly ran towards to it, as the door was broke down the thugs came inside quickly and pulled out their guns "Get the kids and the owner" soon all children and staff were tied down "All of them are tied up" one of the thugs yelled "Good, now call the police for a ransom" quickly a thug grabbed a phone and dialed down the number.

Desmond was already inside, hiding in the dark "Listen here and you listen good! We want you to send us a large amount of pixels in exchange for the hostages in the orphanage, if you don't we'll shoot of one by one, is that clear!?" with that said the thug place the phone back. Melisa cried and terrified by the situation that was happening right now "Hey! You better shut up there kid!" she continued to cry until one of the thugs aimed at her with a gun on his hand "You shut up before I-" his sentence was cut off when the lights went off "Hey did anyone mess with the power supply in this building?!" the leader yelled "No boss! I think-" he was cut off mid-sentence by a gunshot and everyone was startled.

All of them drew up their weapons and used flashlights "Find and kill him!" the leader ordered and all of them went separate in groups while 2 other including the leader stayed in the room with the hostages. Desmond was hiding behind beside the doorway and waited for them to get in, as 3 came in, the last one behind them got grab and stab by the back breaking his spine in the process. Desmond grab the dead thug's machine gun and fired at the rest of them, while in another room they could hear gunshots "Did they got him?" a thug spoke slightly terrified "I don't know" they kept wandering in darkness of the building and didn't notice Desmond was infront of the door already pulled out a flashbang and threw it towards them. As the flashbang was triggered, all the thugs covered their eyes, Desmond pulled out his knife and impaled one of the thugs, then he pulled out his gun and killed the rest quick and swift.

There was two thugs left in the room with the hostages "Did you guys get him" the leader said at his radio "Hey I said did you get him?" he listened to his radio and no response, Desmond threw a knife at a thug killing him. The leader looked around and grab Melisa also aiming the gun at her head "Show yourself or I'll kill this kid!" Melisa cried even more. Unknowingly to him, Desmond was right behind him and quickly slit his throat making him let go off Melisa. The room went silent as the leader slowly died, he restored the power and helped them tied loose "Thank you for saving us Vigilante" Prim said gratefully, he nodded and was about to leave when Melisa tugged his cloak "T-thank you for saving me Mr. Vigilante" she said shyly making him chuckle.

When Desmond left the orphanage, the police arrived and saw that the thugs were dealt with. He came back to his apartment, cleaned himself and went to bed. He was relief he managed to save Melisa before anything else happen, he just hope he could adopt her with a normal life but that won't happen if he kept working as a vigilante that might bring harm towards him and Melisa, even if he tried it will bound to happen one day, slowly he fell asleep knowing that the day is over…for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Desmond woke up early in the morning and does his daily routine, cleaned himself, wore black jeans with a white T-shirt and his cloak. Ate breakfast and put on his collar, locked his apartment and continued to walk outside the town. He went to the same food stall and brought chocolate with a soda for Melisa, when he arrived at the orphanage, he could see Melisa playing at the swing by herself. While Melisa was playing the swing, she noticed Desmond walking towards her making her run towards him and tackled him into a hug "You came just like you promised" she said joyful. Desmond smiled and petted her head "As long as your happy, that's all" Melisa notice a bag Desmond was holding "What's in the bag?" he gave her the bag "Well its obviously for you, hope you like chocolate and soda" she quickly took the bag and smiled "I love chocolate! Thanks!" Desmond chuckled "Glad you like it" she quickly ate the chocolate and drank the soda with no signs of slowing down "Wow…you really like it" Desmond said surprised.

When Melisa was already done she looked at Desmond with a smile on her face "What? Got something on My face?" he said as he used his hand to check anything on his face making Melisa giggle "There wasn't anything on your face silly!" she said making Desmond look at her oddly "Then what?" Melisa got up and sat on Desmond's lap making him startled "I'm just happy to see you" she said happily and he relaxed "Well…good to hear" he said as he petted her head gently making her smile even wider.

Unknowingly to them, Prim was watching them not far from them and smiled seeing Melisa getting along with someone "Enjoying someone else's company there Melisa?" she said making them jump a bit "Oh! You startled us…Melisa just seems to like me much, she's a sweet girl here" he said making Melisa blush and tried to cover her face, making Prim and Desmond Chuckle. After a while, Melisa told him that the Vigilante came to orphanage and saved them by a group of armed thugs "So he did huh?" he said making her nod quickly "Yeah! He took them out like it was nothing!" she said a bit excited "Well lucky enough he manage to get there in time before they could hurt anyone" he said calmly.

Melisa looked at him with a familiar look on her face "You know…you look somehow just like him" this made Desmond a bit panic "Oh really? How was he?" he said a bit nervous "Well…yesterday he was wearing a black cloak with black long pants just like you, and also wearing a black bandana" this made him think quickly before she figured it out "Well did you hear his voice by chance?" Melisa thought about it and shook "No…I don't think he said anything after he saved us. Guess he's a different person than you" Desmond felt relief that he wasn't found out right away "Well everybody's different Melisa, nobody is the same" Melisa nodded and went inside the building. Desmond followed her and see where she went, he looked everywhere for her and strangely he can't find her "Strange…how can she-" he was cut off sentence when he felt someone tackled him from behind startling him "Gotcha!" it was Melisa that tried to make him jump "Good god Melisa! Don't do that or I might get a heart attack!" he gently scold her, making her giggle playfully "I thought I could bring you on playing tag together!" Desmond sighed and joined in playing tag with Melisa. Both of them played tag together and enjoyed each other on the friendly game, Prim saw them and smiled "Guess he could be a father material, even Melisa is fond of him constantly visiting her" she said as she kept watching them.

After a while, Melisa got tired and snuggled close to Desmond "Guess someone got tired easily, such a sweet girl" he said gently as she kept snuggled close to him. Prim came towards them "Its time for you to go Desmond, but still you can carry her to her room if you please" he nodded and got up and continued to enter the building. He came inside Melisa's room and gently place her on her bed, but stopped as he heard this "Don't go Daddy…I'm scared" Desmond stopped for moment and tried to comprehend what he just heard "I...I won't leave you, just need to go to work Melisa that's all. I'll see you tomorrow" he kissed her forehead and gently place her in bed, closed the room door and saw Prim on the other side of another room "What?" he said confusingly "I heard what she called you, she waited you all day for you to visit her. She really liked you" Desmond went quiet for a moment "Something wrong?" he sighed "I…can't be her Dad Prim...no matter how much I wanted it" Prim looked at him confused "What do you mean by that?" he walked closer to her "Can you keep a secret Prim? Someone I can trust with?" Prim nodded "I was there when it happen, I killed those thugs and saved you all" Prim's eyes went wide "You mean you're…the Vigilante?" he nodded. She looked at him as if he was lying to her "You're not lying are you? You can't be" Desmond sighed "If I was lying, I wouldn't be telling you this. I saw them breaking in and wanted ransom in exchange for hostages, heard Melisa crying in fear and killed them just to save you, the children and Melisa from harms way" she was extremely surprised in all the details he gave her "So it was you…is that why you can't adopt her?" he nodded slowly "I'm afraid she might get hurt because of me, I don't want that to happen" she sighed deeply and tried comprehend everything she was told.

Desmond place his hand on her shoulder "I trust you on this one Prim, please don't tell anyone who I am" he said gently "I won't tell anyone…but can you atleast do one thing" she asked "I will" he replied "Melisa needs a parent, she doesn't trust anyone in this orphanage besides Me and you" Desmond looked at her oddly "You mean she only trusted you and me? I thought she had friends" Prim shook "No, she doesn't have any friends here" she said with a sorrow tone "She's nearly all alone here, she needs you Desmond" he just kept quiet for a moment, sighed deeply "I guess…I'll give it try, for her" she smiled knowing he will do it "Just take your time with her and maybe you might consider adopting her" with that said Desmond left the orphanage.

He walked around the town at night thinking to himself, considering from what he was told Melisa really wanted to be with him. He played, talked, trusted and took care of her like he was her Dad. The longer he thought about the more he wanted it, to be her Dad that is, even he was different species to her doesn't mean he can't be a parent. The town was all peace and quiet, so he decided he went back to his apartment. Got on the bed and slept the night away, knowing he will be visiting the orphanage again.

The next morning came quick and he was already at the orphanage also bringing Melisa's favourite snack, as always she came running towards and hugged him "You came back! You brought me snacks too?!" she said cheerfully as she grab her snack. He was glad she's okay after last night, they spend their time together just like yesterday. The whole day Melisa was clinging to Desmond, she didn't want to let him go making him think it was cute of her doing so. Sooner or later she got tired and snuggled close to him, both of them rested under a tree just outside the orphanage, Prim watched happily to see that there were enjoying each other.

Desmond woke up and see that Melisa was still snuggled close to him, he kissed her forehead and heard her mumbling in her sleep "Five more minutes Dad…" he chuckled "Okay Melisa, five more minutes then" after about five minutes, he carried her inside. When he was done putting her in bed, he saw a note at the entrance "Desmond, I'll be going out for groceries tonight, you will stay at the orphanage for the night because I can't leave them without an adult to watch over. Your friend Prim" he read the note and went to the living room to sleep on the couch, when he was about to sleep, he heard Melisa's room door open. She saw Desmond on the couch and was a bit surprise to see him "I thought you went home" she said quietly "Well, Prim left me a note saying that I have to watch over for the night. I was wandering why you got up" he said and saw her looking away "Well…could I ask you something" he nodded "Could I…sleep with you…just for tonight" she said shyly "Of course, come here" she went to the couch and climb on, and continued to snuggled close to him "Good night" she said drifting to sleep "Good night" he said after kissing her forehead and slept the night with her.

When morning came, both of them are still sleeping peacefully together while being watched by Prim who was now smiling. Slowly Desmond woke up and saw Prim smiling at him "What are you smiling about?" he asked and as she pointed at Melisa who was still snuggled close to him "How long have we slept? And when did you came back?" he asked again while gently picking up Melisa "While you were sleeping, I came back with the groceries and you didn't miss much, I was going to wake the children up but I saw you two sleeping peacefully" he blushed a bit "Well…she wanted to sleep with me because I thought she had a nightmare" he said nervously making Prim giggle "Well, can you atleast help me wake the children up" she said nicely and he nodded in agree to help her.

All the children woke up and went to the bathrooms to get cleaned up, Desmond was at the cafeteria helping with the groceries "Prim, can I ask you something" Prim stopped what she doing and looked at him "What is it?" he looked around for bit making sure no else was around besides the both of them "What happen to her parents? Melisa's parents that is" Prim's face went sad for a moment "They didn't die by an accident, but someone killed them and ate them" this made him a bit regret for asking "You mean…a Floran did it?" Prim nodded "Yeah…the news said it was Floran did it, Melisa was lucky enough to get out alive from her house without being spotted by it" both of them went quiet for moment and Prim spoke up "I remember the look on her face, terrified seeing her parents getting eaten by it right in front of her hiding spot" she looked at him "I want you to take good care of her and make sure she's safe because her parent's killer is still out there looking for her" he nodded "I'll make of it, and I make sure it doesn't get her" Prim smiled a bit "I know you will, now come on let's start cooking for the children" soon they went back to work.

When they were done cooking, they served it to the children. Both Prim and Desmond were sitting somewhere close to the children where they could keep an eye on them, he spoke up "You know I'm quite surprise you can handle many children in one building while cleaning up the mess later on" she giggled "Well I have my ways, even you can't keep up doing this everyday" he chuckled a bit "Yeah, I can handle a few kids but this many is out of the question" both of them laughed a bit and enjoyed eating their food.

It was learning time where the children rushed into their classroom and started class, he waited outside of the classroom for Melisa to come out. After class, all the children went outside to play while he kept an eye out for Melisa to come out. Again he got surprise by her from behind "Gotcha again!" she said playfully "My god!...stop that will you? You might start giving me a heart attack soon" he gently scold her again. Both of them went outside and played, as there were playing Desmond felt that someone was watching him, he looked around but none seem suspicious to him. Then he looked over the fence of the orphanage and saw someone looking at them, it had a cloak just like him but coloured dark red. He got a glimpse of his skin and it was dark green, it noticed Desmond caught him watching and walked away. He eyed suspiciously at it "Who the hell was that? I think it was a Floran judging by its skin" then he felt someone tugging his pants "Desmond, is everything okay?" said Melisa with a worried look on her face, he shook "Oh just felt like someone was watching but I guess it was nothing, don't worry" he petted her head to reassure her.

As the day was over, all the children went to bed and Desmond was at the living room waiting for Prim to finish tucking all the kids in bed. She was done and came to the living room to meet up with him "All children are in bed, what did you want to ask?" he took a glance at the window and looked back at Prim "I think its here, I just saw someone watching me and Melisa over the fence, even caught a glimpse of its skin and judging by it was a Floran" this made her a bit unease "You sure about that? You can't just judge it by it's skin" he then gave her something "Here take this" she saw it and took it "What is it? Looks like a small communication device" she said while inspecting the device on her hand "It is and can't be tracked by anyone besides me, use this if it does come after her. Putted on your ear and it will turn invisible as you wear it so that no will one noticed" he told her and showed her how it works.

After a while of instructing she figured it out "Are you sure about this?" she said uncertain "If it does come to the orphanage, immediately call me okay?" he said assuring her "Okay but where you going?" she asked "Grabbing my gear just in case" soon he left the orphanage and ran towards to his apartment. When he arrived, he locked his doors and windows just so he might got followed. He lifted his bed and grab the gear he needs also changing his clothes, he heard his Comm and picked it out of his pocket "Desmond, someone is trying to break in!" Prim whispered to the Comm panicking "I'll be there as soon as I can, just try to keep the children hidden, same goes for Melisa" he said as he pick up his gear and unlock his door continued to run back to the orphanage.

When he got there, the door was already open meaning it got in. He went to the back of the orphanage to try and get in without being spotted, as he open the door he pulled out his gun. Slowly walking in making his footsteps less noise, he could hear someone crying in Melisa's room and quickly ran to investigate it. Slowly he open the door and saw Melisa being tied up to a chair, he quickly get to her and tried to set her free "No! This is what he wants!" she cried out to him, he got shot on the back and looked behind him to see a male Floran aiming at him "Guess I should have killed you when I had the chance" the Floran said menacingly and aim his gun at Melisa to shoot her.

When he fired, Desmond stop it by using his hand and got up to tackle him. He tackled him towards the door breaking it down, he picked him up and push him to a wall also attempted to punch him but hit wall instead leaving a hole missing him. The Floran got on combat and tried to kick him but Desmond grab it and jab it making him pull back, he kicked him hard enough that the Floran fall down. He got pulled and struggled to let loose, Desmond dragged him outside the orphanage and threw him to a hoverbike. The Floran tried to get up but got pulled right back up facing him "I'm gonna make sure you won't come back after what you did to her parents" he grab his head and proceeded hitting him at the hoverbike repeatedly. Hit after hit, the Floran's face was bloodier with each hit he got, Desmond stopped and see that the Floran isn't moving and saw that he wasn't breathing anymore. He let go of his head and threw him away from him, he looked behind him and saw Prim with Melisa still crying. As the cops came he left, leaving the dead Floran near the hoverbike.

He was at the orphanage tree watching them, didn't dared to show himself to Melisa after what she saw. He slept by the day on the tree, waiting for the day to end. In his mind were many thoughts he could handle than before, thinking that Melisa have heard what he said to the killer after killing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunrise slowly came making everyone wake up, Desmond was still on the tree he slept last night. He got up early and looked around to see if there's anyone, he thought the coast was clear and decided to go back to his apartment. Got to his apartment as quick as he can and washed himself up, after that he wore a black long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans. He also weared back his bandana after he was done tidying his gear back under the bed, he ate a quick breakfast and went out.

He walked passed the market area and at the end of it he saw the orphanage, he was thinking like if could visit her and forget about last night or just wait it out. While he was standing there Prim was walking back to the orphanage and noticed him standing there "Desmond? Is that you over there?" she called out making him look back to see her "Oh Prim...uh didn't notice you were there" he said nervously. She walked towards him "You alright? You seem...uneasy" she said worried "Well..yeah I am" he said honestly and nervous "Is it about last night?" she asked "Yeah...I thought she knew it was me" he replied.

Prim then grab his hand "Come on, let's just go meet her and see what she thinks about it" with that said both of them went to the orphanage. When they arrived, Prim pointed at Melisa's meaning she's still in there, he nodded and went inside. In there he could see that she is laying in bed but not asleep "Melisa?" he called gently but she didn't respond, he sighed deeply and sat by the bed near her "I know what you saw and heard yesterday" he told her but still no reply "Come on...I just want to know what you think and maybe I'll leave you alone" he asked and saw her turning towards him "...you're the Vigilante, weren't you?" she said a bit hesitant "Yes...I am" he replied a bit nervous.

She slowly got up and quickly hugged him making him startled "Thank you..." she said tearfully and he slowly hugged back "You welcome" he said while gently petting her head. After awhile, they heard a knock at the "Sorry to interrupt but dinner is if you want join us" Prim asked and continued to the cafeteria. As there were eating, Desmond saw the five kids that bullied her "Hey isn't those the kids who bullied you?" he pointed out making both Prim and Melisa look "Oh don't worry about them, they haven't cause any trouble for awhile now" Prim assuring him. He was hesitant but let it slide for now, he felt Melisa slowly clinging to him "So Desmond" Prim called out to him "So now that all things aside, why not bring Melisa to shop some groceries for the night?" Prim said as her eyes pointing Melisa "Uh sure! Why not, come on Melisa" he said quickly as she followed him.

They got to a ship and sat quietly, Melisa felt a bit unsettled so she decided to talk "What are you anyway?" he looked at her oddly "What do you mean?" he asked "What species are you?" she replied "Oh I'm a human being, not a shaved Apex or anything" he said nonchalantly making her confuse "A human? Never heard that before" she said questionably "Well I'll tell you more later on, for now let's just wait until we get there" she wanted to ask more but decided to wait until there made it to their destination.

After awhile the ship slowly landed and told everyone they arrived at the shop, Melisa grab his hand tightly grabbing his attention "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" he gently assured her. As they got out, they could see a giant shop right in front them "That's a big shop" she said quite bizarre "Come on, we don't have all to buy those groceries" then both of them went in. Desmond grab a basket and started checking on each aisle, as he was picking some he noticed Melisa was looking at a teddy bear "Hey want anything?" he called out to her "Oh uh nothing! Just checking" she quickly said and went next to him. As they were done paying all groceries, he asked her to wait near a security guard over an excuse going to use the restrooms. She waited for about 10 minutes until he came out of the shop "That was quick" she said "Well not many were there using it" he replied and went back to the ship.

When they arrived back, Melisa was already asleep on his arms while carrying the groceries. As he place her in bed, he pulled out a teddy bear "When did you brought this?" Prim asked "Well I made an excuse to go to the restrooms but I was really buying her this instead" gently he placed it near her "That's kind of you for doing so, maybe you will be a great dad for her" she said playfully making him blush "Aw geez Prim, you're embarrassing me" he said while trying to cover his face up making her giggle. He got home and went to bed, but something kept him awake at night, felt like someone was in his apartment. He got up and turned on the lights to check if he was either paranoid or not, he checked the kitchen, bathroom, laundry room, living room and lastly his bedroom. Checked every nook and cranny until he heard something in his closet, pulled out his tranquilizer gun and aimed at it "Come out, I know you're in there. Just slowly get out and nobody gets hurt" he said cautiously waiting for it to come out of his closet.

The closet slowly open and a familiar voice spoke out "H-hi Desmond" his eyes went wide knowing whose voice was it "Emily?...Is that you?" slowly she reveal herself but looked terrible "What happen to you? Where's your mom, Ronny?" she then started to tear up "S-she's...dead" he heard this and felt sorry for her "...how did she died?" he asked "S-someone shot her...when I was hiding from him" she said as more tears coming out "Who did it? Tell me" he asked again while trying to comfort her "M-my dad" she answered and started crying, he gently wrapped his arm's around her "It's okay...I here, he won't hurt you here" he gently said trying to calm her.

Few minutes later she stopped crying "All done?" she nodded meaning yes "You're hungry?" she shook "Anything else?" she then tighten her grip on him "Don't leave me alone...please Desmond" she said pleaded and he nodded then gently carried her to bed. Both of them sat on the bed for about half an hour and Emily fell asleep, gently he laid her in bed "Don't worry, he won't bother you anymore. Not even tonight" he said and gently kissed her foreforehead. He grabbed his silenced pistol in a drawer "I'll make sure he's good as dead" he said menacingly and left his apartment locking it.

He went to look around outside the apartment to see if there's anything seem out of place, minutes later he found an escape pod "Huh...didn't notice here before" slowly he inspected the pod to look any clue that might lead to her home planet, then he was surprised seeing the pod's S.A.I.L "Geez! You startled me...anyway you're Ronny's S.A.I.L right?" it nodded "Yes I am, how can I help you?" it asked "I want to know where she lived, please" then it showed him the planet's Coordinates "Hope this helps you and Emily, please take this recorder" it said while letting out a recorder "Thank you" he said and S.A.I.L deactivated itself.

He looked at recorder wondering who it was for, so decided to listen "Emily...I want you to find and give Desmond this recorder when you made it, sorry that I can't come with you wish I could. But keeping you safe from your father is more important, he's too dangerous and stubborn for you to stay around him. If you already found Desmond...tell him I'm sorry for everything and...please take care of my daughter, I beg you" then the recorder stopped playing.

He already wrote down the coordinates and went to find a ship, when he found one he told the pilot where to go and payed him in advance. He arrived at Emily's home planet filled with dangerous wildlife, the planet itself was a thick forest "Just need to find where he lives and be done with it" he said as he start looking. He kept looking for about half an hour and decided to ask if anyone knew Ronny, some of the residents knew her but warned him to stay away from her husband saying that he's abusive and dangerous.

When he found his house it looked more fortified with barbed wires on the roof and windows, the door was plated with titanium and the walls looked more thick that bullets and explosives won't work very much. He knock the door to get his attention "Who the fuck is outside my door?!" he yelled in his house, as door opened Desmond grab his arm and used the door making his arm crack broken and scream in pain. He laid down on the floor holding his broken arm while Desmond entered his home to look for Ronny, he eventually found her laying dead in her room and grab a sheet to wrap her. He came out of her room while carrying her and saw that her husband was still on the floor "What the hell you doing here?! Came here for her corpse you sick fuck?!" he yelled feeling disgusted.

Desmond went near him and stepped his broken arm making him scream in agony "Says the one who shot his own wife, you're pathetic" he said furiously at him and broke his arm even worse. He got out of the house placing her down and went back inside "What do you want now?!" he said slightly terrified and knocked out cold, Desmond dragged to a chair and tied him with belts making sure its not loose. He went inside the kitchen and turned on the gas, he placed a C4 near the stove and quickly left the building. Outside he pulled out a detonator and pressed his it, the kitchen explode and ignited with flames, burning the house and Ronny's husband instantly. He walked through a cemetery and found a spot near a tree to bury her, he placed her in with a single blue flower in it and properly buried her. After that he went to see the owner "You're the owner?" he said grabbing her attention "Why yes, and what are you doing here?" said the female Glitch "Can you make a tombstone for a grave near the tree, her name is Ronny Marmaduke" she went after hearing that name "...she's dead? Guess her husband finally did it, I'll make it as soon as possible" she said feeling sorrowful. He then place his hand on her shoulder "You knew her?" he asked "Knew her? I known her for as long as I can remember" she turned around and face him "We grew up together back then, everything was fine before she married her husband. I kept telling her that he's dangerous but no...she thought he had issues" she said with a angry tone "She was so stubborn but loved her daughter too much to leave him, she was afraid that he might kill Emily when she's not around so she decided to bring her" she said as more tears came out "But now...she's dead" then she broke down crying even more. Desmond comfort her "Hey, hey...she maybe gone but her daughter is still alive" she quickly looked at still crying "Emily is alive?..I thought he-" he stopped her in mid-sentence "She's safe at my apartment...manage to get away from him using an escape pod" he said assuring her.

She then stopped crying and felt relieved "Thank you for telling me she's okay...but she needs someone to look after her, maybe you can?" she said hopefully "I...I'll try" he replied unsure his decision. She smiled happily "I wish you good luck...and I'm Evelyn, nice to meet you Desmond" this surprised him "How did you know?" she giggled "Ronny used to mention about you, that's how I knew" he chuckled a little "Well...nice to meet you too" after that he decided to leave and head back home.

He got back to his apartment and Emily is still asleep on his bed, he grabbed an armchair and putted near the bed beside her. Minutes passed and he fell asleep on the armchair, so on that time had passed quickly that slowly morning came. He woke up first and started making breakfast, as he was cooking she woke up and got out of bed then went towards the kitchen. She saw him cooking and went to sit on a chair, as she waited he served her Pearlpea Risotto "Hope you like it" he gently said to her.

She grabbed a spoon and started eating, then smiled "Hey...Its pretty good actually" happily said and continued to eat. After she was done, Desmond washed the dishes while she wanders the apartment rooms. She found the bathroom and decided to take a bath, oddly enough she found fresh clothes outside the bathroom door. After she was done, he was at the living room waiting for her getting dressed, she spoke up "When did you get these clothes?" he chuckled "Well...I was lucky enough to buy some clothes for you while you slept" she felt appreciated that he cared. He got up from the couch "Well wanna go out for a bit?" she nodded in agreement and followed him, he showed her around the small town and also brought two chocolate bars for her and Melisa.

She followed him until they arrived at the orphanage and wondering why "Why are we visiting the orphanage?" she asked questionably "Visiting my friends, Prim and Melisa" she nodded and went inside. As they went in, Melisa quickly tackled him surprising Emily at her antics "I thought you visit! You worried me!" she pouted her cheeks making him chuckle "Well I had to help a friend of mine getting settled in, meet Emily" he introduced her. Melisa looked at her and same goes for Emily, both of them stared each other for moment making Desmond a bit worried "So uh...Prim can I talk to you for a moment please?" he asked and went outside to talk leaving both of them alone. Both of them were outside and made sure the girls weren't following them "So what's going on?" she asked "How do I put this...uh she's an orphan, you know Emily that I just introduced you" he said a bit nervous and making her eyes wide a bit "You're saying that...her parents died? How-" she was cut off sentence when he quickly spoke up "Her mom got killed by her dad and I killed him, making her an orphan. But before you make assumptions, she ran away from her dad using an escape pod" she wanted to say something but didn't know what to say next "If you don't believe me then here's proof" he showed her the recorder "You listen this and everything will be explained" she stopped him by lifting her finger "...I believe you, I know what you do Desmond and you trust me on it. So give me a moment to process it" he was relief that she didn't make assumption at him straight away.

After a moment, she learned that Emily's father was abusive and dangerous back in her planet and why he decided to kill him "And that's why I have to take her in because well...you know the rest" she nodded understandably "At least she's safe with you for now on, surprisingly she haven't called you dad yet" that made him blushed embarrassingly "Dammit Prim! You know I'm not used to be called dad yet!" she giggled at him "Know how true that is, Melisa called you dad and Emily trusted you" he looked away still blushing and trying to cover his face.

Meanwhile inside, both of them heard the entire conversation "You called him dad?" Emily said seeing Melisa blushing completely red "Well...sometimes I accidentally said it in my sleep" she said while still blushing making her snicker "Well why don't you just tell him then?" Melisa then quickly shook her head "No way! I just...well...he...I'm just not ready yet" she said admittedly "Don't worry, he will eventually adopt you, just needed some time to wait" she said assuring her. She smiled happily "I hope he does, it will be cool to have dad again" she said hopefully but Emily frowned a bit "Yeah...that could be great, wish I had a good dad" she sadly whispered remembering how her dad treated her and her mom back home.

Then the door opened to see that both Prim and Desmond were done talking "Uh...what you two doing here?" he said oddly to them "Both of us were looking for you" Emily said while while trying to keep her act "Okay...antything else you want?" he asked them and both shook their heads meaning no "Ok then, come on let's head to the cafeteria" with that said all of them went on to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they were heading towards the cafeteria, Melisa was holding Desmond's hand while smiling happily. They found empty sits and took it while he went to grab the food in the kitchen, Prim noticed both of the girls were quiet "Is there something bothering you two? Been awfully quiet lately" she asked worryingly "Oh well...we just don't know what to say right now" Melisa said sheepishly making Emily giggle "No wonder he liked you" she said making her blush "Shut up Emily" she continued to giggle from Melisa's embarrassment. He came out of the kitchen with different kinds of dishes "Sorry for the wait, hope you guys like my cooking" he said while carefully carrying the food. Each serving was different and he decided to cook their favorites "Pearlpea Risotto for Emily, Pancakes for Melisa and Bacon and Eggs for me and Prim" he said as he placed it on the table.

After enjoying their meal, Desmond washed the dishes while Prim was getting Melisa to bed after saying goodbye to Emily. She then went to the kitchen and saw him almost finish with the plates "Am I staying here?" she asked getting his attention "Well it depends if either you want to or not" he replied while placing the last of utensils "Just so you know, your mom wanted me to take care of you" he said as he grab a piece of cloth to wipe his hands "I'm not forcing you anything, just wanted to know what you want" she thought for a moment "Well I liked it better if you could read me a bed time story" she said as he smiled "I could do that" then she quickly hugged him "Looking forward for it" she grabbed his hand and both of them left the orphanage.

After Emily's bedtime story was done, he decided to wander off at town to see if there's anything suspicious. The town was quiet lately but he felt something wasn't right, it's a little too quiet and nothing happened after the hostage situation at the orphanage. Thought he might be paranoid or maybe there were waiting for him somewhere in shady areas, pondering for a while he saw a pink snugget in a box near the alley. It's resting and waiting for someone to adopt it, went towards the box and gently picked up the snugget. Gently stroking it as it nuzzled him "Don't worry little fella, I'm bringing you home" he said as he went back to his apartment, got home and making sure the door was locked then went to sleep on the couch while placing the snugget on his lap.

When morning came, he got up early and cooked breakfast for Emily. She woke up just in time for it and noticed him sitting onc the couch with a pink snugget on his lap "Where did you find that and when?" she questionably asked "Found it in a box just at the alley middle of the night, so I decided to bring it home" he said as he pet it. After breakfast she went to the bathroom while he washed the dishes with the snugget right next to him on the kitchen counter, the weather was alright so he decided to plan on bringing both Emily and Melisa someplace for kids to enjoy themselves. Half an hour later, all of them were together and already at the place "We're here" he said as both of them took a good look at it "Kids Playground...never been here before" Emily said as for Melisa she knows this place "I been here before! This is the place where me and my parents hangout together!" she smiled and started to drag him quickly inside "Come on let's go already!" then all of them went in. Inside the building were many game corners, both of the girls wanted to try it and went to the counter to get some game coins "Welcome, how may I help you today?" said the female purple Novakid "I want to buy some game coins please?" he said nicely and she gave him a pouch of it "20 pixels sir" he gave pixels while thanking her and gave it to the girls "Just don't break anything okay you two?" both of them nodded and Melisa showed Emily all the games.

For Desmond he decided to know the snugget "Let's just find a place to sit down a bit" the nuzzled him in approval and found a bench next to the gaming corner "So...what's your name little fella?" he asked making it confused "Uh...why should I tell you? I'm a snugget" it said with a soft tone making him chuckle "Hehe...well I for one can understand you snugget" he said playfully while it's eyes went wide as saucers "Wait what?! You can! But how?!" it said to him startled and surprise knowing someone can understand creatures. The snugget tried to comprehend on how he managed to understand it "Tell me that I'm not going crazy right now" he petted it to calm down "Let's just say I...have experienced a lot of things back then, now your name please" the snugget calm down a bit and it's name "Okay then, the name is Fluff and I'm a female snugget" she said it with pride making him chuckle "Well nice to meet you Fluff, and I'm guessing you know me already" she nodded and proceeded to nuzzle him more "Now that's out of the way, let me enjoy myself thank you very much" Fluff endlessly nuzzling him.

Meanwhile, both girls were still playing their games and Emily wasn't really that good "Come Emily you can't be that terrible at this game! Just shoot them!" both were playing a run and gun game booth while trying not to lose half way of the stage "Do I look like I played games before?! This is my first time here!" she yelled while trying to shoot an hostile npc "I know that but it can't be that hard!" Melisa yelled back shooting much better than her "Easy for.you to say!" with that both of them continued to play.

For Desmond and Fluff, there were getting to know each other better "Wait, so you're saying that her dad killed her mom? That's messed up and at the same time good for helping her" both of them been having a conversation for a while "Can't just leave her, made a promise with her mom to take good care of her" he said while petting Fluff. The two of them kept knowing each other while waiting for the girls to finish their game, conveniently there were already out of coins "I don't know how you do it but you're good at this" Emily said a bit impressed by Melisa's gaming skills "It's called experienced, you learn it when you know it" she said feeling prideful while Emily playfully punch her "Yeah, yeah keep that up and you might end up challenging someone more better than you" both of them giggled and noticed Desmond talking to the snugget which made them felt odd "Uh...why are you talking to a snugget?" Emily oddly said it "Oh, just uh...felt kinda lonely that's all! Right little fella?" Fluff just played along and nuzzled his hand "Right, so anyone feeling kinda hungry?" at the right moment and ironically Melisa's stomach growled which made her embarrassed while the rest chuckled.

Regardless, they ordered some food and waited for about 10 minutes for it to arrived. Emily went to restroom to wash, while she was there and oddly enough felt a bit lightheaded "Oh no...not again" she said as she holds her head in a painful manner "Its not real...none of it's is real!" tried to calm herself while seeing everything around herher turning into her old home "Get the hell...out of my head!.." she yelled as tears running down from her eyes "Just...kill me already" then Desmond came running in "Emily! Are you-" cut off mid sentence and saw her crying, quickly comforted her "Hey, hey its ok! Nothing here just me!" she quickly hold him "Please don't send me back! I'll promise to be good just don't send me back!!" she cried while tightly him "I'm not going to! Just tell me what's going on, please?" but she refused to say anything besides crying even more, so he decided to wait for her to stop. Few minutes later, she stopped crying "...We talk when we head back to the apartment if that's okay for you" she nodded "Then its settled, come on our food is waiting at the table" with that said, they went back to their table.

When they were done, Desmond decided it was time to leave even though he haven't told Melisa what happened in the restroom. They arrived at his apartment and all of them sat on the living room "So Emily mind telling us in what the heck happened in the restroom?" Melisa spoke out but she kept quiet for moment "...you wouldn't believe me if I tell you" she said feeling depressed, all Desmond could do is comforting her "It's okay if you won't tell us, let's just go to bed okay?" all of them went to bed but Emily was afraid to sleep alone for the night, so she decided to wait until everyone is asleep. As planned, she went to find Desmond for comfort while trying to navigate in the dark. He was sleeping on the couch but Fluff wasn't with him "Where did that snugget go? Maybe its with Melisa" she assumed and continued on her plan, climbed on to his lap and position herself comfortable. She then started to hold him "Care to explain..?" this startled her greatly which nearly made her fell "Desmond! I-I can explain t-this, just don't hurt me!!" she was hyperventilating and started to tear up in fear "Calm down...why in the world would I hurt you for?" he gently pulled her into a hug "B-b-because...I'm afraid" she confessed while crying a bit "I-I thought you might hate me like my dad do" she sniffles a bit trying to stop crying "I'm nothing like him and I never do that" he reassured her "You promise you won't?" she said hopefully "I promise" she smiled and tightly hugged him "Thank you...dad" this surprised him a bit and slowly smiled "You welcome" he said as both of them slept peacefully together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was already morning and everyone in the apartment was already awake with breakfast that was prepared by Desmond himself. Melissa and Izzy were chatting together while Fluff kept eating her food, he finished his breakfast and went to take a shower. "So there's actually a vigilante around here?" said Izzy "Yeah, even saved us when a group of armed thugs came to the orphanage" Melissa told her, she knew that Izzy didn't know this place after she came. So she decided to give her a quick recap about it "Kinda reminds me about something, like my mom told me about something happen at the facility" she said it which made Melissa a bit confused "What facility? You mean about after 2 weeks?" she asked making just to make sure "Uh yeah that one, she told me that everyone inside were dead either got killed or died when it got destroyed" she told her in detail "What else she said?" Melissa getting curious on the subject "She also even said that only one got out alive, nobody knows who even my mom doesn't" said told even longer.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Desmond could hear their conversation. He wasn't sure what to think, not even a thought but was damn glad to destroy it so that it doesn't happen to anyone else. Turned of the shower and went to look at the mirror, everything about him is just a mystery. Nothing to know besides showing his actions to everything he had done, but now he has responsibilities and that is taking care two little girls and a nova pet. He grab a towel and got out to his room, after that went to on check on the them. Fluff was relaxing on the couch while the girls were still chatting "Hey dad, do you know anything about that facility?" Melissa asked him "Uh what facility?" he pretended, not yet willing to tell the whole story "I thought maybe you heard about a facility got destroyed in the past 2 weeks, know anything about even a little bit?" she asked even more but he just shook his head meaning no.

Trying his best to avoid it, he decided bringing them to a shopping mall "Hey wanna go shopping today? I still got pixels if you wanna buy anything you like" this excited them and agreed on going. So all of them went to ship transport but due to no pets allowed, they had to ask Prim to watch over her "Don't worry, I make sure to take good care of her while you're gone. In the meantime could you help me on groceries? I'll appreciate it" she handed him the list and nodded to help, three of them got on the ship in time and got to their sits. While on the ship he couldn't help but felt a bit unsafe for some reason, looked around on each passenger that came in. Feeling of someone was about to do something terrible but got called by Izzy "Hey you okay? Did you spaced out or something" he quickly looked at her "Uh yeah something like that, what is it?" he asked "When we get there, can we choose our own clothing?" she told him "Of course, just don't over do it okay?" both of them nodded.

They arrived at the shop about half an hour, both girls started dragging him being a bit excited to go in. He has to buy the groceries first and some for them, the girls went on to buy their clothes and and even given a huge amount of pixels. He brought the groceries he needed and went on looking for them, there were many customers around and was a bit difficult to find them. He called out and saw them waving at him "Hey dad! We're here!" Melissa called "I was a bit worried that I couldn't find you two" he said nervously then noticed they already finished buying their clothes "We were about to look for you but conveniently you came here" when he was about to say something, gunshots were heard near the entrance "Everybody get down!" yelled a robber and everyone did as he said.

Desmond was thinking of a way to get rid of them without blowing his cover, so he decided to ask the girls to hide "What are you gonna do?" said Izzy worryingly "I try to find a way to call for help just stay here okay?" both of them nodded and he went somewhere to gear up. The robbers were trying to open a safe with the manager being held up gun point "Hurry up and open the safe!" yelled a female robber, unknowingly they were being watched at the cameras. He shut down the power supply and pulled out a suppressed pistol to keep things a low profile, all robbers were alerted and went looking for the main switch. One by one each robber got killed until the last one was the female robber "Hey, can anyone hear me?" she called out for them but no answer "You guys better not be joking with me right now" she said nervously and afraid that someone got them in the dark, Desmond slowly crept up behind and subdued her. After he tied her up to chair and make sure she doesn't have anything else, he turned on the power back.

Everyone was confuse on what just happen lately but relief that they were dealt with, to add their expectations the vigilante was standing next to a tied up robber on a chair and all of them were surprised. Both Melissa and Izzy got out of hiding and was also surprised, they ask him if he saw their dad and to answer that he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote 'Your dad called for help, so I came as soon as possible. Don't worry he'll be back soon' both of them then started to look for him regardless he was in front them the whole time. He quickly changed and found them outside the shop "You two okay?" he called out which made them to start tackling him to a hug "Anything I miss out on?" he said "The vigilante was here, he saved all of us in the shop" Melissa replied which made him smile "Guess I should thank him later huh? Come on let's go home" with that said, three of them then went home.

Meanwhile back at the orphanage, Prim was taking of Fluff but due the fact there were many children, she couldn't help her from being grab by them "I'm starting to hate this place" she said but no one could understand her. Prim called all of them for lunch and all of them did, she went to pick her up "Sorry for them bothering you but they really never had a pet before" this doesn't make her any better "Are you hungry?" this however made her feel a bit better, so she nodded. Fluff was now eating at her office peacefully, Prim was still busy so she had no worries on keeping her in the room. Finishing her food, she decided on looking around for anything in interest. There was a picture of Prim with a male Novakid, smiling while holding her in embrace. Then decided on looking other photos on the desk, there were also pictures of her with a little Novakid presumably her daughter. The office door open to see that Prim was finish on her work "Hey, guess you already finish eating huh?" Fluff nodded, she went to her chair and sat down "I'm not use on taking of pets, but children is forte" she said she started petting her. Fluff then started pointing at her photos which she noticed "Oh...those are my family, well they used to be" she sadly said "I was happy back then until someone took them from me, when I got back home I found the house was ransacked and my family...dead" she started to cry "I been looking for who was responsible on killing them, search up and down, even getting information on anyone who was involved. But...I gave up trying, no matter how much I look for them" she broke down crying. Fluff wanted to help but she can't do anything, but maybe someone can. She then nuzzled her to comfort her "Thanks..." she said then heared someone knocking the door, she quickly wipe her face "Come in" slowly the door open to see Desmond and the girls were already back from shopping "Came to pick up Fluff, did you took care of her?" he slowly came in to see her on the table next to Prim "Of course I did, what do you take me for?" she said playfully while he picked her up "Well thanks, and here's the groceries you wanted" he placed it on the table "I appreciate it" he nodded and they leave the orphanage.

At night while was already asleep but Desmond wasn't, he couldn't sleep after he left Prim's office. Heard her crying when they arrived but didn't know what was she crying, that's why he decided to talk with Fluff "Hey uh Fluff, you still sleeping?" he whispered to her and opened her eyes "What?...I'm kinda tired right now" "I know, I know but just for a while okay? Meet me at the living room" he said as he left Izzy's room while Fluff trying to get out of bed. He was sitting on the couch while Fluff was sitting on his lap "So...straight to the point" she said "Why was Prim crying?" silence "Come on you were there with her, at least you tell me" but she refused to say anything, he sighed "I'm just trying to help here" "Well it's working Desmond" she finally said "Didn't you heard it back at the orphanage?" "Only her crying" she sighed deeply "Okay...besides she wouldn't believe you that you could talk to creatures like me" she told him everything from the start until the crying part "That's why" she said while Desmond was thinking "You're not thinking of going after them right?" she said suspiciously but was also right "No...maybe that person was already dead or gone missing in some deserted, or maybe both" "How can you be sure? Someone like that might be still ailve or probably doing something terrible" he picked her up while heading towards Izzy's room "Just a hunch, maybe someone can take care of it" he said as he enters the room, placing her on the bed "Goodnight Fluff" he said while slowly closing the door. She went back to sleep thinking that he wasn't going after them, but was wrong to believe so.

He went to the kitchen and pressed a button under the kitchen counter to reveal a computer, searching everything that he could or even hack passed security profile to look for anything that relates to Prim's story. Somehow he managed to find one "There you are, thinking on hiding under the radar?" he said to himself and looked every information on this guy "Tyrone Von Lee, male, species Apex. Wanted for murder, kidnapping, vandalism and many kind. Case file over a hundred" he started to look all the cases and found it "Prim's case, found a man and young Novakid in the living room laying dead. The house was ransacked, possibly multiple suspects broke in and killed them both" he kept reading all of it without missing anything out in the ordinary.

He sighed, it's impossible to find someone if there moving around from different planets to the other. But every psychopath has source and witnesses, so decided to go at the most highest information security in would give him a chance to get information regardless if he might get caught. But this is something he wants to do for Prim, and he'll do it personally.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He found the right place to get information and that is at an Apex planet, he prep himself on gear. Sneaking in a transport ship was easy enough and rigged it to the planet he wanted to go, as he made it, the place was filled with Apex citizen "Better find the place before some of them felt suspicious" not taking any chances he decided to hide in alley ways. Remembering why he hated Apex is because of their obsession on experimanting living beings on every creature that fascinates them, so on he was slowly getting closer to his destinasion.

The place was a laboratory big as he expected, well guarded and filled with security. Manage to get a guard outfit by taking somebody else's, just needed to find the server and get out. It took quite a while but manage to find it, he got in, locked the door behind him including placing an exsplosive right at the door incase he got found. Quickly searching through the server he found where Tyrone constantly goes and downloaded in his hard drive, when he was about to leave, someone was on the other side. Backed away and blew up the door causing an alarm to go on, ran towards the exit without anyone knowing and even got on the ship intime. Got home and went to check on the girls, both of them were sound asleep but Izzy wasn't in her room, so he guess that she is in his room. Meanwhile inside Desmond's room, she was sleeping peacefully and felt kinda comfortable, slowly the door open to reveal that he was already back. Her eyes watered a bit and ran towards him to a hug, he was worried instantly "What's wrong? Did anyone hurt you?" he asked "...where were you?!..." she cried which startled him "I...its complicated right now" he tried to make an excuse which made her even more upset "The kids at the orphanage bullied me...Melissa tried to help but it was pointless" she continued to cry even more.

Earlier in the morning, he asked Prim to babysit them but they have to be at the orphanage so she could do her job. So on he did, most kids were nice and all but some of them weren't. There were not many Floran kids so mostly they get bullied, both Melissa and Izzy never fight before. Given the choice of teaching them either has its plus side and downside, the plus side they will know how to fend themselves while the other being all experience might lead to disaster or worst. But regardless he still has to teach them both good and bad things with common sense, while waited for her to finish crying he spoke "...do you want me to teach you how to fight?" this grab her attention "Y-you will?" she said hopefully "Only if you and Melissa take responsibility" she nodded and hugged him tightly. In the next day he started giving them lessons for about 2 hours a day, gave them the basics and after that the rest he knows. Even though he had something to do but this is more important to him, after all he wanted to be a dad in the first place. Few weeks later, he went looking for Tyrone again but made sure both of his daughters are capable of handling themselves, they said there were but had doubts. With that said he went to the planet where his target at, making it there and finding his safehouse was easy for him.

The place was an abondan hotel, so he just barged right in which made the situation escalated quickly. Guns were fired, exsplosives were thrown, bodies were everywhere and finally manage to tie him up alone with no one to help.

He was in a dark room with only one source of light that was above him, breathing heavily and was afraid on what just happened. The man that just got in his safehouse was abnormaly trained and capable at getting rid of his men, slowly he came out and holding a piece of paper that written 'Do you know why I'm here?' "...no" he replied which he then pulled out another 'Do know Prim?' "You mean that Novakid women? Yeah I know her, she send you didn't she?" he presume wrong and showed another paper 'No, I came here on my own just to kill you' "Then why not do it right now huh?" he said nonchalantly expecting to be killed quickly. He point at his chair and saw it was rigged to electricute him, then was quickly killed until his body was burnt to the point of no recognition. He left the building on fire which made a lot of the citizen on the planet to panic, many news reporter were there and police were involve. No one really knew what happen but Prim does, the news spreaded fast to all planets.

After that ruckus, he went back home to find both of them were fine and happy which made him relief "Hey dad's back" Izzy said while running towards him for a hug and followed by Mellisa "I guess you two handled things while I was gone?" he said which both of them nodded "Okay then, let's go-" "Desmond, a word, privately" he was cut off by Prim and went to her office. He sat down while Prim just looked at him "...you went after him didn't you?" she asked "Who else could have done it?" he replied and they just kept quiet for a moment "How did you know?" "...you wouldn't believe me if I tell you" she got from her chair and place her hands at his shoulders "Tell me if I'm right about this...were you the one who got out of that facility two weeks ago?" he looked left and right to be sure they were alone "Yeah, I did and destroyed everything in it" "I knew it, notice that collar you been wearing" she pointed "Only test subjects who were mute wore it" this got him curious "Mute subjects? I didn't met any in that facility, all of manage to talk" "They were some but died during experiments, somehow you lived" she said and pulled out a piece of paper filled with data and various experiments "Where and how" he demanded "I was there, doing work that I wasn't suppose to do and even heard a mute test subject got in. They were amaze that you manage to hold longer than the rest" he was getting even angry but the second "You knew all this time, why bother now?" he asked "We been making bio-weapons, using a living person or creature that are fully capable at anything in any situation" she pointed the paper he was holding, reading it showed that this experiment was all he had been through "What's the different? Because I live and they died during the procedure?" she nodded. He got up from his chair "We talk tomorrow, just be greatful that psychopath is dead" was about to leave until she spoke "I'm not, just worried about you" he just continued on leaving without saying another word.

At home, he was on bed staring blankly, felt bothered. Kept thinking at Prim's word just felt like she knew more about the place better than him, but also amaze at how she manage to leave the facility before he blew it up. The question is, can she be trusted?


End file.
